


Dear Luke

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Dear Luke Patterson, Gen, Hurt Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson - Freeform, M/M, Soft Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), leggie, letter writing, reggie peters - Freeform, ruke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: There’s something you need to know, God! why is this so hard to say? I’m not even saying it to you directly but here it goes. So I like you um actually I’m in love with you, you're probably freaking out reading this right now but it’s true.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Dear Luke

Dear Luke

There’s something you need to know, God! why is this so hard to say? I’m not even saying it to you directly but here it goes. So I like you um actually I’m in love with you, you're probably freaking out reading this right now but it’s true. At first, I thought it was a little crush but I was wrong, being here in 2020 together when you did the chemistry thing I knew I loved you.

Another confession I was never going to tell you this, but I guess you want to know why? well, that’s because of Julie. I may have overheard a little conversation you had with Julie on the porch you said. “This is an interesting little, relationship you and I have.” I felt a little jealous so I decided not to stick around for the end of that conversation. 

Julie, she is super talented, beautiful people could easily fall for her just like you. I’m happy for you both I think you are a great match. I just wanted to tell you my feelings so I didn’t have any regrets, If you ever do read this why I’m still around I’m going to freak out don’t say I didn’t warn you lol. 

So here are some of the reason’s, I’m in love with you about to get mushy heads up. 

1 . Your smile is so perfect it makes me melt  
2\. I love that you wear sleeveless shirts (it may turn me on a little)  
3\. You have beautiful eyes I could get lost in  
4\. The power you have with songwriting, (I may be a little jealous)  
5\. Your guitar playing is out of this world so good  
6\. I love that you accept Alex for who he is and others :)  
7\. You love my flaws yes I have them  
8\. I love how much you care about things  
9\. I love how you ooze excitement you get over things  
10\. I love that you saved me from myself

Those are just some of the reason why I love you with all my heart and soul. If you are reading this you made it to the end maybe one day,  
I will brave enough to tell you but till then.  
Goodbye Luke 

PS I forgot number 11. You read my country music (I know you do)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all 
> 
> So thought I make this one chapter but if you like more let me know. Maybe Luke could find the letter and talk to Reggie about it what do you think????
> 
> I love writing for Reggie and Luke it's so easy to do, lol I should give other attention to my bad.


End file.
